The present invention relates to a composite system comprising a matrix and scattering elements, to a process for preparing said system and to uses of said system. In particular, the composite system of the present invention comprises a matrix that includes a uniform and random dispersion of scattering elements, the scattering elements comprise an inorganic core and a shell. In an exemplary embodiment, the matrix is a polymer matrix.